


Obi Wan One Shots

by roseandremus



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka and Obi Wan would have been amazing as Master and Padawan, Creche story time, I need to stop but there will be more, Sithkiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Obi Wan One Shots

The first time Knight Kenobi took creche duty, he was swarmed by younglings that wished to hear the story of Sith and Sithkiller. This was about a month after the event, and a week after he was able to actually eat without reminder. It was understandable why Obi-Wan hesitated, but he was strong from the many years with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was as skilled with words as a lightsaber, so the Creche Masters weren’t surprised to hear the story of Sith and Sithkiller softer than the report.   
Obi-Wan told the story of Qui-Gon’s Ataru attacks and Maul’s defense. He told them of the strong offensive that Qui-Gon used, but he also told them of the moment that defense was needed yet missing. He told them that Qui-Gon died from Maul’s fake high attack that dazed Qui-Gon. He didn’t tell them of the anger he felt or the animalistic expression Maul sported.  
When Obi-Wan reached the point which he fought alone, a young Togruta swiftly moved closer as if protecting Obi-Wan from Maul. He appreciated the gesture and continued with the story of lessons and pain. At this point, most of the younglings were present and a few stray Padawans that heard that Obi-Wan was telling *the* story. Obi-Wan was their hero. The person that was referenced to where Master Yoda or Windu use to be expressed. The best Negotiator to be and Sithkiller.  
The story of his battle contained the lightstaff being broken in two with one side nonfunctional. He told them about Maul’s ability to be defensive until he was cocky. When Obi-Wan had fallen, the Sith could have killed him up until the point which Obi-Wan launched over cutting Maul in two. He told them before leaving that it was okay to have attachments as long as duty came first.  
Ashoka remembered the story of the Sithkiller until she was ten standard years. She inspired to be him or live up to be apart of his line. She wanted to be his Padawan until she forgot of him. Even when she was Anakin’s Padawan, she didn’t remember the Sithkiller despite them meeting time and time again. Ashoka finally remembered him when Anakin off handily told Rex about Maul and the droid station. Ashoka searched for Master Obi-Wan in the camp, and when she found him, she hugged him whispering thank you. She beamed at him being proud to be in his line even when she didn’t remember the Sithkiller part of him. When Ashoka left the Order, she understood that Obi-Wan’s story of Sith and Sithkiller was a lesson to mourn and remember.  
Obi-Wan treasured that moment even after being part of the Force. He remembered the small Togruta that sat in front of him to protect him from his memories.


End file.
